


I've Got You

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [78]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Emily is used to being the one in control, to being the brave one, but she can't deny that it feelsgoodto let Naomi take the lead sometimes...





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting any Skins fanfic, but the series, and specifically Emily and Naomi, have always been near and dear to my heart since when it aired originally I was a teen figuring myself out. There's just something captivating about their storylines, and the bravery with which they come to love one another in the end.
> 
> (Also, shush, Fire isn't exist...).

“Naomi.” Emily’s voice was a rough, breathless, husk as she sighed out Naomi’s name. It fell from her lips on the back of a desperate whine. “I have an important—” Emily gasped sharply as Naomi’s thigh thrust upward to grind against her cloth-covered clit, “—question for you.” 

“Now?” Naomi murmured, distracted by the pale column of Emily’s throat, as she tangled her hand in soft crimson red hair. Naomi dipped her head and traced the tip of her tongue down the length of the pulse throbbing in Emily’s neck, before she latched onto the sensitive skin at the base of her throat. Then, with her free hand, Naomi reached down to clutch at Emily’s hip to direct the haphazard push and grind of Emily’s hips against her thigh.

“Yes…” Emily whined as she followed the direction of Naomi’s hand to circle her hips. Emily braced her hand, fingers splayed, on Naomi’s firm abdomen for leverage to rock harder against the blonde-haired woman.

“So,” Naomi hissed as she nipped up the curve of Emily’s throat, “ask me.” 

Naomi buried her face in Emily’s neck, breathed in the sweet strawberry scent of Emily’s hair, and suckled on the salty sweetness of Emily’s skin. 

“Do you…” Emily groaned, and her eyelids fluttered closed, when Naomi tugged on her hair. “Do you want to come too? Because,” Emily’s breathing hitched sharply as Naomi’s teeth scraped across her throat, “I really want to come.” 

“Baby,” Naomi kissed her way across Emily’s collarbones and down to the swell of her breasts, “I just want you to come—for me.”

“Oh,” Emily moaned as Naomi nudged her tank top aside and closed her mouth around her nipple, “fuck…I need…”

“I’ve got you.” Naomi murmured around Emily’s nipple as she flicked her tongue across the tight bud. Then, as she closed her teeth around the bud and tugged lightly, she slid her hand away from Emily’s hip and pressed the heel of her palm against the warm wetness between Emily’s thighs. “Fuck,” Naomi groaned, “you’re soaked.” 

“Please,” Emily whimpered, biting down on her bottom lip, as she rocked against the heel of Naomi’s hand. “Fuck me Naomi.”

“You got it Baby.” Naomi’s lips twisted into a devilish smirk at the desperate wanting edge to Emily’s voice, and she twisted her hand slip her fingers underneath Emily’s panties and into the warm wetness between her thighs. “You feel fucking divine Ems,” Naomi murmured as she pushed her middle finger up into Emily’s cunt and ground her palm up against Emily’s clit.

“Jesus…” Emily hissed at the relentless push of Naomi’s fingers—first one, and then two—and clutched at Naomi’s shoulder desperately and dug her nails into Naomi’s stomach.

“Yes,” Naomi moaned, her voice bathed in desire, and tugged on Emily’s hair to pull the other woman down into a fierce kiss. Naomi thrust her tongue into Emily’s mouth as she thrust her fingers deeper into Emily’s cunt. “Come on Baby.” 

“Nai…” Emily groaned into Naomi’s mouth—breathless and desperate—as she rocked down onto Naomi’s fingers.

“Come for me.” Naomi implored—commanded—and curled her fingers inside Emily. 

Emily’s breathing hitched. Her spine arched, and her mouth fell open. A low whine escaped Emily’s lips as her body seized and her pussy clamped down around Naomi’s fingers. 

“Nai!” Emily moaned loudly as she quaked around Naomi’s fingers and collapsed forward against the blonde-haired woman’s chest.

“I’ve got you.” Naomi murmured soothingly—gently and reassuringly—as she pressed soft kisses against Emily’s temple and stilled her fingers to luxuriate in the feeling of Emily’s body rippling around her. “I love you.”


End file.
